


Midnight Society

by FitzgLivviep



Category: Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Criminal Minds
Genre: Fire, Flashbacks, Friendship, Futures, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, Sickness, Storyime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgLivviep/pseuds/FitzgLivviep
Summary: What happens when you have to grow up fast but all you want is to experience the small joys of being young? Join these six strangers on a journey that they never saw coming and a campfire. No couples in this story.





	1. Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Are you Afraid of the Dark or Criminal Minds.

If you try, you risk failure. If you don't, you ensure it. -Anonymous

"Aaron!"

"Yes father."

"Where's my super suit?"

Just kidding just kidding. I had to do it. On a serious note Ill start the story

"Aaron!"

"Yes father?"

"Did you do as I asked?"

"I believe so."

"What do you mean you believe so? You either did or didn't."

I knew it was coming even before I saw it. The bottle flew towards my head and I was able to duck but it shattered behind me and I felt a piece of glass hit the back of my neck. I stand back to my height and try to forget about the trickle of blood going down my neck.

"Stop being such a little girl. Man up."

"Everything you asked is done."

"It better be. Where is the second disappointment I have to deal with?"

"Upstairs."

"Just make sure you and that other parasite stay out of my way until you leave tomorrow morning."

I leave him and go upstairs to the room my brother and I shared. We live in a six bedroom, five and a half bathroom house but we share a room because it feels safer. Also our father has shady people come in and out of the house and this is way I can keep an eye out for my brother and myself. Our mother died in a car accident two years ago, starting a spiral of horrible events even worse life then we had before.

My father was always a drinker, that is why mother and I made plans for when I turned 18, that we would get out. My mother's best friend knew of what we were planning and they also had a backup plan in case something was to happen to her. She was in the army and couldn't take us in but she made sure to email me and keep in contact as much as possible. Part of the plan is take my bother with me away to a house that was close to the college that accepted me. My mother said that since I was born she was setting aside money for emergencies and my brother had one as well. We had inheritances that came when we turned eighteen but she said that it is always better to be prepared for things we do not see coming, because life is filled with unexpected surprises. The money was for food, rent, bills, anything else we needed. When my mother first came to me about what she was planning I didn't want to believe it at first but as time went on things got worse as did his drinking then she died and I appreciated her even more because she had already prepared me for the unexpected surprise that came. I always had a feeling that my mom knew she wasn't going to get out but I can't dwell on the past because I have to move forward for my brother, my mom and for myself.

Present

"I can't believe that I'm walking thru the forest in the middle of the night for fresh air. I'm in the middle of nowhere and now I just realized I am talking to myself, great."

I keep walking and come upon a clearing. It looks like it use to be a campfire area, with the charred ground, and six tree logs placed around it, but figuring that it was a good place as any I sit. I go in my head trying not to think at all when something behind me makes a noise and next thing I know a girl falls thru the trees.

Dwell on the beauty of life. Watch the stars, and see yourself running with them. –Marcus Aurelius


	2. Emily

Forget safety. Live where you fear to live. Destory your reputation. Be notorious. -Rumi

Life. What is it? To me it is something I long for. I longed for that friendship that could last forever turning them into family. Family was another thing I longed for but also didn't have. I have been hidden my whole life. My mother never wanted me and my father could care less. My mother was a renounced politician so came her plan when she found out that she was pregnant with me, it was too late to do anything but that didn't stop her from trying other ways. The icing on the cake was when I was diagnosed with Pagets disease at nine years old and she told me how neither of them wanted me. Living with Pagets is hard as is living with any disease but I managed.

Her plan was really put in motion that day staging a car accident on the same day as my birthday. She told me she wanted the day I ruined her life to be the same that she took it back. Looking back on it at the age of seventeen I'm kind of glad that they disowned me, I live on my own in a small apartment in the next city over from her and I get to make my own decisions like going to a camp where I can meet kids my age and make some friends hopefully. Living alone had its benefits but living alone, having Pagets and being home-schooled made meeting kids my age difficult so I found a camp that would get me away from my life.

"Mother I will be gone for the entire summer," I say walking into her office.

"I told you not to call me that someone could hear you. And where will you be going and what do I need to pay?"

"Diane. It's called Camp Bug Juice and I will pay for it not you, I just need someone to sign off on everything because I am still underage and have a disability."

"I can't wait till the day you turn eighteen."

"Neither can I but lets not forget Diane just because I will be legal doesn't mean you will get rid of me that easily. We are in agreement you are to pay my livelihood until the end of your time and when that splendid day happens everything will come to me since you do not have any family and no other children."

"Do not remind me."

"It is not my fault there was a hiccup in your plan. Who fakes an accident to the point that they make sure they get injured but ended up making themselves no longer able to bare children? But I do not care you made it very clear that I should have died. Just sign the papers so we can be done here."

She signed the papers but kept them in a grip before saying, "I will keep my word but you better not say one," then she released them.

Present

Limping in the woods is a sure way to get murdered especially at night, but I never followed the rules and I wasn't going to start now. Thru some trees I thought I spotted someone and saw a flashlight. Once again instead of being the smart girl in the horror movie that I placed myself in I walk towards the lights only to break another horror movie rule.

"Don't fall in the dark woods or you'll die."

"Who's dying," asked a guy holding his hand out to help me up.

My mission in life is not merely to survive, but to thrive; and to so with some passion, some compassion, some humor, and some style. –Maya Angelou


	3. Derek

Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence. –Helen Keller

Be a man he said but what did he know about being a man when all he did was talk about back in the day, pop pills, and sleep. I'm the one who went to work, mad sure the bills were paid on time and food was in the house. By doing all that I knew I needed a break from my life and the only way to do that was go to camp. That's right camp, the city boy on the wrong side of the tracks wanted to go to camp. Campfires, activities, teen bonding, not that I was looking for ward to the bonding part but it would be nice to go somewhere people didn't know me and I could be the real me.

Present

"Look while you're sober and I have your attention I will be leaving for the summer."

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Away, you don't need details."

"I am the man of this house and you will do as I say.."

"Lets cut the crap. I take care of you. Yes you might get a disability check but I use that to pay for your pills. I keep the lights on and food on the table. I go to work and keep pushing thru the days when I'm struggling to stay awake in class, me I do that. So please stop the whole I'm the man of the house crap."

He was stunned and to be honest so was I little.

"How am I supposed to get my pills and food if you're gone?"

"I paid a guy. He knows the drill."

"And I'm suppose to trust this stranger?"

"I trust him. His name is Theo and he understands my situation. So be nice to him or he will stop and you will be on your own. Have a nice summer."

CMCM

After a long flight and even longer introductions to the camp life and counselors it felt good to be alone and walk without worrying if I was going to get jumped or shot. Granted I had new things to worry about but being able to smell that fresh air was doing me good.

As I kept walking I didn't expect to hear laughter and see flashlights. I knew I was far from the cabins and didn't expect to see let alone hear anyone else out this far but it was good they were laughing, that was a good sign right? I was about to make my presence know when that idea was shot to hell when I stepped forward and ran into somebody falling on top of him.

"Seriously?"

"OW"

"Where did you come from? Are you following me?"

"No I was already out here and I heard laughing…wait what are you going here and are you following me?"

Shrugging, "I needed air and no I didn't follow you blonde warrior. Names Derek by the way"

"You know for a teen you're built like a wall."

"Thanks?"

"That was a compliment the wall thing suits you."

"I repeat thanks?"

"Nice to meet you Derek, I'm Jennifer but I let friends call me JJ."

They didn't notice the other two were staring at them until Aaron cleared his voice.

"I think we have been spotted JJ."

A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself. – Jim Morrison


End file.
